gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle
Dubbed the Retro Lancer'''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4LmtyMabao pause at 1:18 during the Lambent Invasion, the '''Pendulum Wars Lancer Assault Rifle was the preceding model to the Lancer Assault Rifle. Used primarily in the Pendulum Wars as the COG soldier's primary choice weapon, it was abandoned about a year after Emergence Day because the weapon was ineffective to the Locust Horde's fighting tactics. However, following the Sinking of Jacinto when supplies started becoming sparse, the Retro Lancer started cropping up in fighting forces once again. History Originaly developed for use against human combatants during the Pendulum Wars, the Lancer did not feature the Lancer's trademark Chainsaw Bayonet. Instead, the assault rifle was equipped with a standard knife bayonet lug for close combat. Following Emergence Day,gagssoldiers found the Lancer that served faithfully in the Pendulum Wars was now obsolete at fighting the new Locust Horde. The Locusts' tough skin often turned away the bayonet, and the Locusts' preference to close-combat magnified this problem. The ineffective knife bayonet combined with the Lancer's low rate of fire led to the need to redesign the Lancer Assault Rifle. Inspired by an incident wherein Tai Kaliso improvised a buzzsaw to kill a Locust soldier, Marcus Fenix discussed this with his father, Adam Fenix. Soon, the modern Lancer Assault Rifle was developed, put into production and widespread use by the end of the first year of the Locust-Human War. This effectively retired any Lancer without a mounted chainsaw from combat; only after the Sinking of Jacinto did the Pendulum-Era Lancer see combat again, though dubbed as the "Retro Lancer." The Original Bayonet As the predecessor to the Chainsaw Bayonet, the Retro Lancer's bayonet is significantly weaker by comparison to the motorized chainsaw. With brute strength behind it though, players can perform a similar instant killing move to the Chainsaw. By charging at an enemy with the Bayonet forward, players are able to spear through an enemy, raise them over their head, and throw the now dead enemy off the Bayonet. If you are charging a lambent, you have an extra option to kick them after, but you can still throw them to the ground.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PViH3xQFCxY 6:40-6:55 Behind the Scenes Cliff commented that he brought the original Lancer into Gears of War 3 because of popular demand. In Gears of War 2, the Retro Lancer made a cameo appearance during the opening cutscene of the game. In the scene where Queen Myrrah goes through Sera's greedy and bloody history covering the past 100 years, there is a brief scene from the Pendulum Wars, and the soldiers are fighting with Retro Lancers. A gold Retro Lancer can be unlocked for use in the Gears of War 3 Beta by playing 90 matches. To unlock it in the full game, you must get 100 kills with the gold Retro Lancer. You can also unlock the Infected Omen skin for the Retro Lancer (and all other 5 starter guns) only if you buy the Epic Edition can you unlock this skin. Comparison with Modern Lancer The Retro Lancer, as seen in the Gears of War 3 E3 demo, has greater power and a slower rate of fire than the modern Lancer. Its higher power may reveal that the retro lancer has greater stopping power than the modern Lancer. However, the modern Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet makes it a more deadly close-range weapon than the Retro Lancer. While the Retro Lancer's bayonet charge can be seen from a distance and easily dodged by simply rolling to the side, it makes for a great surprise weapon as it can take out unaware snipers or infantry. It is worth noting that if two players charge each other with bayonets at the same time it will result in a unique death animation for both of them. It is harder to keep steady than the modern version. References